halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MA6K Individual Combat Weapons System (ICWS) Assault Rifle
Hmm, where to begin? Lets start with the name. The name, whatever happened to D, E, F, G, H, I and J? Also K is usually preserved for carbine weapons. Now the ammo, it carries, if i am readingthis, bigger rounds, in larger magazines, and carries two of these? Where the HELL do they go?! 62 round magazines fill up the rear butt pretty much, some 200?! Also, dual magazines? The only weapons with dual feed systems are machine guns, because they are the only firearms big enough for them, and even those are prone to jamming. Also, the magazine size was reduced from 62 to 32 cos the 62 sized magazine reduced spring strength, reducing the effectiveness of the weapon, so 200 is gonna really mess it up. Now, the propulsion system. What is exaclty the point of firing plasma and molten slag at people? I'm sure bullets would piss them off alot more. These rounds are just silly, i mean, the smallest plasma accelerator we know of is the plasma pistol, how are humans gonna reverse engineer it to make it less than 8cm long? Also, why use these instead of chemical explosions? using gunpowder would be alot more effective, cost effective and over all a smarter thing to do. Also, on the note of plasma and the ammunition material, plasma is essentially an innaccurate ball of fire, not only is it gonna melt bullets it will melt the gun. The only materials capable of resisting it, for a time, are ceramic armour, titanium or tungsten, which are essentially heavy and better used for armour or more hgih powered guns. Any material completely resistant to it would most likely be inhumanly expensive and would instantly be slammed by UNSC HIGHCOM, who would want a gun that literally shot thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of credits all for the purpose of being slightly advantageous over the MA5C. --Ajax 013 16:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Allow me to explain myself: You must understand that although I am a frequent visitor to Halopedia and many websites relating to ballistics, projectiles, or warfare in general, I AM A NOVICE. Therefore, anything that I submit is 2nd rate until editing. The letter designation in the MA6K is a mistake that I should not have allowed, and I will correct this as soon as possible. I proposed to use supercooled plasma as the main propellant of rounds for this weapon, but your point makes me recosider this. If there were any material able to withstand plasma, I would make the rounds and the inside of the gun's barrel out of this material. However, because there is none that I know of, I recquire assisstance to create or find a suitable material. That being said, my original idea was that plasma, being more volatile than gunpowder, would pack more of a punch than gunpowder. this would effectively increase the velocity of the rounds. The plasma would remain cooled until just before exiting the barrel, when two superconducting lasers would heat it up enough to release its energy. This, of course, sounds idiotic, but I was hoping for some design help. Any help would be welcome. Thank you for your comments.BellicoseIntellect 22:21, 18 December 2007 (UTC) If you did have a bullet inside the plasma, then that would be useless. Plasma will burn through flesh and armour, like how bullets tear through it. If it is both plasma and a bullet, then it would be a waste of metal as the Tango will have already been killed by the plasma before the bullet impacts it, or vice-versa. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:32, 18 December 2007 (UTC) That is an important point SPARTAN-G023, however, the projectile is not plasma coated, it is plasma propelled. The plasma is being used instead of gunpowder because of its greater force. It is like hitting someone with your finger (gunpowder) or with your whole hand (plasma).--BellicoseIntellect 22:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) The plasma propulsion system, while a novel idea, wit a good theory behind it, won't work. Plasma is created when ionized gas is super heated and then driected by EM fields. Plasma pistols and plasma grenades (thoguh not directed) are the smallest occurences of this technology. However, a better idea, may be for it to use caseless ammunition and use a plasma accelerater like a plasma rifle, then the plasma is directed into a oxygen rich chamber inside the rifle that causes phenomonal heat and gas expansion, like gunpowder would, hopefully more force than gunpowder, but less melty force than plasma and this is directed down the barrel, melting the ammunitions casing them sending the bullet out. However, there is the serious problem of over heating with this so some kind of super coolant perhaps? --Ajax 013 10:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Though my understanding of plasma is sketchy, I believe that there is a way to liquify, and then to solidify ionized gases. It is impossible to do now, but it is very possible that a solution could be found within the next 500 years. In addition, I have found a solution to the problem of the bullet melting. According to Halopedia, Covenant plasma is ionized hydrogen fuoride gas. It is corrosive because when HF (hydrogen fluoride) is soluted is water, such as that found in the air or in flesh, it becomes hydrofluoric acid. If the ionized HF were to be super-cooled, then it is possible to place it where the normal propellent of a bullet should go. A laser with low volts and unbelievably high amps could theoretically heat the HF fast enough to turn it into a gas. The subsequent energy would propel the bullet out of the barrel much like modern gunpowder, only with a much higher velocity. To protect the bullet, which would be made of tungsten carbide, a layer of 1 part to 2 parts; titanium to calcium gluconate could be applied. Clacium gluconate is often used to protect against hydrofluoric acid, and IS available in present time. As a second layer of protection, an area in the cartidge between the hyrdogen fluoride and the bullet could be made of 1 part to 3 parts; titanium to calcium gluconate. When the round is fired, the cartridge material, most likely copper, would instantly be melted, but the bullet would be protected by the layer of 1 part titanium to 3 parts calcium gluconate. As the layer melted, the bullet would already be flying out of the barrel. This is extremely theoretical, but it could work.--BellicoseIntellect 22:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC)